Królewski trakt (odcinek)
Królewski trakt (ang. The Kingsroad) – drugi odcinek serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera miała miejsce 24 kwietnia 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 25 kwietnia 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis Daenerys porzuca stosunkowo wygodne życie u magistra Mopatisa i wyrusza w podróż z khalasarem Droga. Dziewczyna z trudem dostosowuje się do życia wśród Dothraków, długotrwała jazda konna jest dla niej uciążliwa, a małżonek nadal budzi w niej lęk. Daenerys może liczyć na życzliwość Joraha Mormonta, który chętnie z nią rozmawia. Z khalasarem wędruje także Viserys, zdecydowany towarzyszyć khalowi i siostrze dopóki nie odzyska utraconej korony. mały|Maester Luwin odwiedza Brana. W Winterfell skacowany Tyrion Lannister budzi się wśród psów. Przebudzeniu przygląda się Joffrey Baratheon, który informuje wuja o planowanym powrocie do stolicy. Tyrion nakazuje siostrzeńcowi udać się do Neda i Catelyn i zapewnić ich o swym współczuciu. Gdy chłopiec nie chce wykonać polecenia, zostaje spoliczkowany przez swego wuja. Tyrion udaje się na śniadanie, które spożywa w towarzystwie rodzeństwa i siostrzeńców. Informacja o tym, że Bran prawdopodobnie przeżyje wzbudza niepokój Cersei i Jaimego. Tyrion nie zamierza wrócić do Królewskiej Przystani wraz z całym orszakiem, bowiem chce udać się na Mur. Catelyn czuwa przy Branie, który nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Odwiedza ją Cersei, wspomina swoje utracone przed laty dziecko i zapewnia o modlitwie w intencji Brana. Jon Snow rozmawia z Jaimem Lannisterem. Snow czuje się już bratem z Nocnej Straży, choć rozmowa z bardziej doświadczonym wojownikiem, jakim jest Lannister, uświadamia chłopakowi własne braki. Jon zamawia u zamkowego kowala dodatkowy miecz, który ma być prezentem dla jego młodszej siostry Aryi. Miecz jest specjalnie dostosowany do dłoni dziewczynki, a Jon udziela siostrze pierwszej lekcji posługiwania się bronią: „kłuj przeciwników ostrym końcem miecza”. mały|Robb żegna Jona. Na koniec Jon odwiedza Brana i żegna się z pogrążonym w śpiączce bratem. Obiecuje mu, iż kiedyś wspólnie będą wędrować po Murze. Catelyn z trudem znosi obecność Jona i nakazuje mu opuścić pomieszczenie. Pokój odwiedza także Ned. Catelyn nie potrafi się pogodzić z wyjazdem męża, ale nie jest w stanie go odwieść od podjętej decyzji. Jon Snow żegna się z Robbem i wraz z królewskim orszakiem opuszcza Winterfell. Wędrowcy wkrótce się rozdzielają, Jon wraz z Benjenem i Tyrionem udaje się na Mur. Przed rozstaniem Jon wypytuje Neda o swoją matkę. Ojciec obiecuje mu, że przy następnym spotkaniu opowie o niej. Już podczas wędrówki na Mur Jon Snow orientuje się, iż rzeczywistość odbiega nieco od jego wyobrażeń na temat Nocnej Straży. mały|Jon rozmawia z Tyrionem. Catelyn nadal czuwa przy nieprzytomnym Branie. Maester Luwin stara się ją zaangażować w życie Winterfell, ale bezskutecznie. Część obowiązków bierze na siebie Robb, który również stara się uświadomić matce, iż pozostali członkowie rodziny potrzebują jej uwagi. Rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdyż Robb dostrzega pożar w zabudowaniach Winterfell. W komnacie pozostaje Catelyn i to ona psuje szyki nieznajomemu, który zamierza dobić Brana. Kobieta próbuje odciągnąć go od syna i odnosi przy tym rany, ale interwencja wilkora Brana ratuje życie chłopca i jego matki. mały|Doreah uczy Daenerys sztuki miłości. Służące pomagają Daenerys przy toalecie, jednocześnie opowiadając o wierzeniach swego ludu na temat smoków. Jedna z dziewczyn podarowanych Daenerys przez Viserysa ma duże doświadczenie w sztuce miłości i khaleesi prosi, by nauczyła ją, jak uszczęśliwić khala. Catelyn ogląda miejsce, w którym Bran spadł z wieży. Jest przekonana, że jej syn spostrzegł coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla jego oczu i ktoś chłopca zepchnął. Kobietę niepokoi także bardzo cenny sztylet z valyriańskiej stali, znaleziony przy niedoszłym mordercy. Catelyn zawiadamia o swoich podejrzeniach Robba, Theona, maestera Luwina oraz ser Rodrika. Zgadzają się, że należy powiadomić Neda o zaistniałych wypadkach. Catelyn postanawia osobiście udać się do Królewskiej Przystani. Towarzyszyć jej będzie ser Rodrick. mały|Joffrey po ataku wilkora. Podczas postoju królewskiego orszaku Sansa poznaje ser Illyna Payne, królewskiego kata. Następnie wraz z Joffreyem udaje się na przechadzkę. Podczas uroczego spaceru spotykają Aryę trenującą ze znajomym chłopakiem walkę na kije. Joff nie zważając na tłumaczenia Mycaha rani go swym mieczem, Arya próbuje bronić przyjaciela, ale książę szybko zdobywa nad nią przewagę. Aryę ratuje jej wilkorzyca i wspólnie uciekają, pozostawiając rannego Joffreya i Sansę. Aryi i Nymerii szukają lannisterscy żołnierze, dziewczynka przegania swego wilkora. Odnaleziona przez ludzi Lannisterów Arya zostaje doprowadzona przed oblicze króla, tam dziewczynka przedstawia swoją wersję wydarzeń, zaś Joffrey swoją. Relację ma uzupełnić Sansa, która jednak nie czuje się na siłach wystąpić przeciwko Joffreyowi i zasłania się niepamięcią, co budzi wściekłość Aryi. Cersei domaga się śmierci wilkora i Ned osobiście zabija Damę Sansy. Sandor Clegane dogania i zabija Mycaha i przywozi jego ciało do obozu. W dalekim Winterfell Bran budzi się ze śpiączki. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Doreah * Irri * Jhiqui * Rast * Wynajęty zabójca * Ser Ilyn Payne * Mycah * Strażnik Lannisterów Śmierci * Wynajęty zabójca * Mycah * Dama Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy jako KrólRobert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako ladyCatelyn Stark * Lena Headey jako Królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Harry Lloyd jako książę Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Richard Madden jako Robb Stark * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead Wright jako Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson jako książę Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa jako Khal Drogo Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Jamie Sives jako Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie jako Ser Rodrik Cassel * Joseph Mawle jako Benjen Stark * Roxanne McKee jako Doreah * Dar Salim jako Qotho * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Sarita Piotrowski jako Jhiqui * Wilko Johnson jako ser Ilyn Payne * Rhodri Hosking jako Mycah * Luke McEwan jako Rast * Lalor Roddy jako Wynajęty zabójca * Conor Delaney jako Strażnik Lannisterów * Callum Wharry jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson jako Księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon Niewymienieni * Boyd Rankin jako Mikken * Phil Barnhill jako strażnik Baratheonów * Robert Render jako Rycerz z Północy * Nieznana jako Jeyne Poole Adnotacje * 18 z 19 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish) nie został wymieniony w czołówce i nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Jason Momoa (khal Drogo) został wymieniony w czołówce tego odcinka jako „również w roli głównej”. * Wilko Johnson to znany brytyjski gitarzysta, który grał w takich zespołach jak Dr. Feelgood czy The Blockheads. To jest jego pierwsza rola aktorska. Uwagi * Odcinek został nazwany po Królewskim trakcie, drodze prowadzącej od Muru aż do Końca Burzy. * W tym odcinku wprowadzona została większa zmiana w stosunku do książek. Wydarzenia z Gospody na Rozstaju Dróg w powieści toczą się w Zamku Darry, niewielkiej twierdzy położonej na południe od rzeki. W tych rozdziałach po raz pierwszy pojawiają się także Renly Baratheon oraz Ser Barristan Selmy, którzy podróżują z Ilynem Payne by dotrzeć do króla po drodze do stolicy. W serialu pojawia się jedynie sam Ser Ilyn Payne, a pozostali ukazani zostają dopiero w następnym odcinku. * Pierwsze wspomnienie o Wylli, przypuszczalnej matce Jona Snowa. * Sekwencja wprowadzająca zmienia się, porzucając Pentos i wprowadzając na mapę Vaes Dorthrak, mimo iż Daenerys i Dothrakowie dotrą tam dopiero za kilka odcinków. Jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy Vaes Dothrak i jego okolice zostają przedstawione na mapie, jako iż dotąd nie zostały ukazane na żadnej z map powieści oraz na oficjalnej stronie HBO. Lokalizacja miasta jest jednak niepewna, ponieważ przyszłe mapy ukazują je leżące dużo dalej na wschód. * Według scenarzysty odcinka, Bryana Cogmana, tytuły odcinków Gry o tron zostają im nadane w późniejszej produkcji, po wykonaniu zdjęć. Pierwszą propozycją Cogmana było „Wilkor to nie zwierzak domowy”, cytat z odcinka, jednak Benioff odpowiedział, że nawet jeśli od tego zależałoby jego życie, nigdy nie nazwałby żadnego z odcinków w taki sposób. W końcu Bryan wpadł na tytuł „Królewski trakt”.Bryan Cogman Interview with Chronicle Books * W książkach, Cersei nigdy nie poczęła potomka Roberta. Powiedziała jednak Eddardowi Starkowi, że zaszła w ciążę z królem, ale pozbyła się dziecka ze względu na nienawiść jaką go darzyła. Robert nie był świadom ani ciąży, ani aborcji. Jednakże Cersei wcale nie okłamuje Catelyn, jako iż w późniejszym odcinku dyskutuje z mężem o ich dziecku, które miało czarne włosy, jak Robert. * Tyrion wspomina, że jego ojciec, Tywin, był Namiestnikiem Króla przez dwadzieścia lat, na co Jon odpowiada, że był nim do czasu, aż brat Tyriona zabił tego króla, co zostaje potwierdzone przez karła. Jest to jednak niedokładna wersja faktycznych wydarzeń, gdyż Tywin zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska po dwudziestu latach, ale zrobił to w ramach protestu na kilka lat przed Rebelią, więc nie był Namiestnikiem, kiedy Aerys zginął. Nie jest to jednak zmiana wprowadzona między serialem i książkami, a jedynie luźna rozmowa bohaterów. * Kiedy Joffrey oferuje Sansie więcej wina, ta odpowiada, że nie powinna, jako iż jej ojciec pozwala jej pić jeden kielich wina i to tylko na specjalne okazje. W książkach, podczas uczty w Winterfell, która w serialu odbyła się w poprzednim odcinku, Jon Snow jako narrator rzeczywiście podkreśla to, że Lord Stark pozwala swym dzieciom na niewielką ilość tego alkoholu. Również w powieści, jon nie zostaje wysłany na zewnątrz, a jedynie na daleki koniec sali, gdzie musi ucztować pośród pospólstwa. Bękart jednak nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ bez opieki ojca może pić tyle trunków, ile chce i rzeczywiście się upija. * W pierwszym odcinku nazwisko Iaina Glena zostaje umieszczone obok kwadratu z neutralnym wzorem. Ten odcinek naprawią tę pomyłkę i imię aktora pojawia się przy niedźwiedziu, symbolu rodu Mormontów. Komentarze W edycjach na DVD i Blu-ray znajdują się komentarze aktorów Marka Addy, Leny Headey i Nikolaja Coster-Waldau. Są one jednak mniej poważne niż omówienie poprzedniego odcinka przez producentów serialu. * Lena Headey i Mark Addy mówią, że wstęp serialu bardzo dobrze ukazuje widzom, jak wygląda świat Gry o tron. Następnie Lena pokazuje, jak mogły by działać urządzenia GPS w Westeros. * Żadne z trójki aktorów nie brało udziału w zdjęciach na Malcie, więc wszyscy byli zaskoczeni rozwinięciem akcji wokół Daenerys. * Lena Headey uważa związek między Jorahem Mormontem a Daenerys za fascynujący. * Lena Headey sugeruje, że Mark Addy może powrócić w przyszłych odcinkach jako duch Roberta. * Cała trójka uważa Petera Dinklage'a za „denerwująco-świetnego” aktora. * Wypowiedź Cersei o jej zmarłym pierworodnym synu była fragmentem zagranym przez Lenę podczas audycji. Aktorka próbowała pokazać, że za młodu Cersei przypominała Sansę. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau myli aktora grającego Mikkena jako Tommy'ego Dunne'a, choć w rzeczywistości był to Boyd Rankin. Następnie Mark Addy opowiada o roli Boyda za kulisami serialu. * Nikolaj tłumaczy, że z punktu widzenia Jaimego, Nocna Straż jest nie potrzebna i nie rozumie on idei tej organizacji. * Całą trójka uważa, że ciężki związek Catelyn Stark i Jona Snowa został niesamowicie przedstawiony na ekranie. * Mark Addy i Sean Bean znali się już wcześniej ze szkoły aktorskiej (ale byli z różnych roczników) oraz pracowali razem nad telewizyjną trylogią „Red Riding” kilka lat wcześniej. * Sean Bean został kilka razy przyłapany na zwędzeniu kanapek innych aktorów. * Jaime Lannister miał początkowo być aktywny w tle podczas rozmowy Roberta i Eddarda o matce Jona i ślubie Daenerys. Jednak z powodu napiętego grafiku nie mógł się tam pojawić. Aby zrekompensować krótszy czas Jaimego na ekranie, specjalnie napisano dla niego scenę rozmowy z Jorym. * Cała trójka uważa, że Eddard Stark ciągle podejmuje złe decyzje. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau zauważa ironię w słowach Jona Snowa, kiedy mówi on o złamanej przysiędze Jaimego względem Obłąkanego Króla, mimo iż chłopak sam łamie słowa przysięgi Nocnej Straży w ostatnim odcinku serialu. * Wilki często zbudzały aktorów nad ranem poprzez nieustanne wycie. * Lena Headey uważa stroje za świetnie wykonane, ale zauważa, że rycerskie hełmy wyglądem przypominają komicznie wykonane zbroje w Monty Pythonie. * Lena Headey i Nikolaj Coster-Walday uwielbiają frazę twincest (połączenie słów bliźniak (twin) i kazirodztwo (incest)), którą fani określali relację Jaimego i Cersei. * Nikolaj opowiada o scenie z pierwszego odcinka, w której Jon, Theon i Robb się golą. Ponoć Alfie Allen mało jadł na dwa dni przed zdjęciami, by mieć pewność, że będzie wyglądał jak najlepiej. * Podczas sceny, w której Doreah uczy Daenerys sztuki miłości, Nikolej Coster-Waldau zauważa, że fanowskie określenie „''sekspozycja''” jest bardzo odpowiednie. Następnie cała trójka aktorów dyskutuje na temat, czy Daenerys cierpi na syndrom sztokholmski. * Lena lubi rozwój postaci Sansy przez cały sezon pierwszy, a najbardziej jej zmianę z fanatyczki Joffreya to silnej dziewczyny. * Aktorzy podkreślili, że wiele wątków było nagrywanych oddzielnie i w różnych miejscach, więc ciężko było dostrzec ogólny rozwój i właściwy tok wydarzeń mogli dostrzec dopiero po ukończeniu całego sezonu. W książkach Ten odcinek został oparty na następujących rozdziałach Gry o tron: ** Rozdział 9, Tyrion I. ** Rozdział 10, Jon II. ** Rozdział 12, Eddard II. ** Rozdział 13, Tyrion II. ** Rozdział 14, Catelyn III. ** Rozdział 15, Sansa I. ** Rozdział 16, Eddard III. ** Rozdział 17, Bran III. ** Rozdział 19, Jon III. ** Rozdział 23, Daenerys III. Cytaty Różnice między książką a serialem * Rozmowa Cersei z Catelyn, Jaimego z Jonem Snow oraz pożegnalna rozmowa Neda i Jona mają miejsce tylko w serialu . Galeria Cersei 1x02.jpg|Cersei Lannister na śniadaniu w Winterfell. Jaime 1x02.png|Jaime Lannister na śniadaniu z rodziną. Branandcat.png|Catelyn Stark zajmuje się zranionym Branem. Luwin-stark.png|Maester Luwin odwiedza Brana. Robb Stark.jpg|Robb Stark zauważa pożar z okna Brana. Catspaw.jpg|Wynajęty zabójca w komnacie Brana. Jaime & Jon.jpg|Jaime Lannister konfrontuje się z Jonem. Sansa in the Camp.jpg|Sansa Stark i Dama w obozie Króla. Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|Joffrey Baratheon w obozie Króla. Mycah.jpg|Mycah dręczony przez Joffreya. Joffrey 1x02.png|Joffrey chroni się przed Aryą Stark. Flatlands.jpg|Khalasar Drogo w podróży z Pentos. Irri.png|Irri zajmuje się obolałą Daenerys. Daenerys & Doreah 1x02.png|Doreah uczy Daenerys Targaryen sztuki miłości. Eddard & Lady.jpg|Eddard Stark i Dama w stajni Gospody na Rozstaju Dróg. Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Der Königsweg (Episode) en:The Kingsroad es:El Camino Real fr:La Route royale it:La Strada del Re pt-br:A Estrada do Rei ro:Drumul regelui (episod) ru:Королевский тракт zh:TV:第一季第二集